Život bez přátel
by SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock Holmes žije svůj život pod dohledem svého bratra, ale jinak je sám... (KidLock, TeenLock, dospělí)
1. KidLock

Mycroft zaváhá jen na zlomek vteřiny, než zvedne ruku a třikrát zlehka klepne do dveří ze světlého dřeva. Za nimi se skrývá tmavá místnost, ze které by se po rožnutí světel vyklubal Sherlockův pokoj, ale všechna světla jsou zhaslá. Jen měsíc skoro v úplňku září i do pokoje a umožní Mycroftovi, aby alespoň trochu viděl.

Psací stůl je jako vždy plný chemického náčiní, po zemi se válí papíry a knihy, postel je zaházaná a na ní leží čerstvě sedmiletý chlapec. Jediné, co je jinak, než obvykle, je hromádka předmětů, které se válí u nohou postele. Jedná se o dárky, které dnes Sherlock dostal od rodiny ke svým narozeninám.

Mycroft vejde do ložnice, i když ho dovnitř nikdo nezval a zavře za sebou dveře. Skoro bezhlučně dojde k posteli, na které leží jeho bratr a sedne si na ni. Na chvíli je v místnosti ticho, než Mycroft promluví.

„Proč jsi smutný? Lidé mívají radost, když slaví narozeniny a dostávají dárky." řekne Mycroft tiše.

„Nechci to, co jsem dostal. Většinou to jsou blbosti." řekne Sherlock a posadí se s koleny pod bradou a se skloněnou hlavou.

„Žádný dárek se ti nelíbí?" zeptá se Mycroft.

„Líbí se mi chemické vybavení od mámy a táty a knížka od tebe, ale já chtěl něco jiného." přizná se Sherlock tiše.

„A co?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě a sedne si blíž k Sherlockovi. Co by jeho až příliš chytrému bratrovi udělalo radost?

„To stejně nikdy nedostanu." zahučí Sherlock pesimisticky a zaboří obličej do kolen.

Mycroft si sedne vedle něj a obejme ho kolem ramen.

„Na světě je velice málo věcí, které jsou nemožné." řekne Mycroft vemlouvavě. „Řekni mi, co by sis přál, prosím."

„Já- Já bych chtěl kamaráda." řekne Sherlock a podívá se na bratra.

I to minimum světla stačí k tomu, aby si Mycroft všimnul, že chlapci po tvářích tečou slzy.

„Všichni mají kamarády a jsou šťastní, ale já ne. I ty máš toho svýho Grahama."

„Grega." opraví ho Mycroft tiše, protože ho nenapadá, co říct.

„To je jedno!" rozhodí Sherlock rukama. „Všichni mají kámoše, jenom já ne a já ho chci taky. Já chci taky mít někoho, kdo mě bude mít rád a nebude o mně říkat, že jsem pošuk."

Sherlockův rozčílený hlas se zlomí a chlapec se rozbrečí úplně. Mycroft svého brášku obejme oběma rukama a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„Každý má někde kamaráda, neboj se. Na každého někdo čeká." povídá Mycroft tichým chlácholivým hlasem. „Jenže ty máš spoustu jiných darů jako je inteligence, takže ho budeš hledat dlouho."

„Jenže, co když- Co když ho nikdy nenajdu?" zeptá se Sherlock zoufale.

„Jednou ho najdeš, přísahám." namítne Mycroft rozhodným hlasem, ovšem uvnitř je nejistý.

Sherlock sice není tak chytrý jako on, ale jeho chování se od chování ostatních příliš liší. Mycroft alespoň předstírá, že se snaží zapadnout, ale Sherlock ne. Sherlock je až moc velká individualita a s těmi se ostatní lidé jen těžko vyrovnávají.

Mycroft sice může bratrovi slibovat cokoliv, ale doopravdy má obavy, že na světě bude těžké najít někoho, kdo by Sherlocka bez výhrad přijal i se všemi jeho náladami a zvyky.


	2. TeenLock

„Tohle už je podruhé v jednom měsíci, co tě musím vyplácet z vazby." řekne Mycroft chladně, když ze dveří policejní stanice vyjde vysoký a vychrtlý mladík s kudrnatými vlasy a krátkým strništěm.

„Tak mě nevykupuj." nadhodí Sherlock unaveným hlasem a zívne.

„Mohl bys být čímkoliv chceš a je z tebe feťák." povzdechne si Mycroft.

„Alespoň nějaká škatulka, kde jsem dobrovolně." ušklíbne se Sherlock trochu posměšně.

„Ty se tím snad chceš chlubit?"

„Proč ne?" rozhodí Sherlock naštvaně rukama. „Označení feťák jsem si vybral dobrovolně. Další moje charakteristiky jako je pošuk, psychopat a úchyl jsem si rozhodně nevybíral."

„A kvůli tomu jsi s tím začal?"

„Ne, našel jsem si jiné důvody, neboj." odsekne Sherlock a založí si ruce na prsou. „Budeme tady ještě dlouho plkat, nebo mě zavezeš domů?"

„Jestli se mnou pojedeš domů, tak půjdeš na odvykačku." řekne Mycroft vážně a upřeně se na bratra dívá.

„Nechci na odvykačku." zamračí se Sherlock.

„Ty drogy tě zabíjí, Sherlocku." řekne Mycroft ustaraně a přejde o krok blíž k bratrovi. „Nebo už ti poškodily mozek natolik, že ti to nedochází?"

„Já vím, co mi to dělá, neměj strach. Nejsem idiot." odsekne Sherlock naštvaně. „Ale drogy jsou to jediné, co mi aspoň na chvíli dovolí zapomenout na-" zarazí se v polovině věty a uhne pohledem do strany.

„Zapomenout na co?" zeptá se Mycroft s vážným výrazem ve tváři.

„Vykašli se na to." namítne Sherlock, ale na bratra se nepodívá.

„Nevykašlu se na to, jak ty říkáš." hádá se Mycroft. „Chci vědět, z jakého důvodu začal můj geniální bratr brát drogy a zůstal u nich. Na co chceš zapomenout, Sherlocku?"

„Na to, že existuju." odsekne Sherlock a lehce zrudne.

„Cože?" zarazí se Mycroft nechápavě.

„Podívej se na ty lidi okolo." řekne Sherlock tiše a na bratra se nepodívá. „Všichni mají své partnery, děti, přátele, práci, koníčky, mají své důvody pro to, aby ráno vstali a žili. Já ne. Všechno mě hned začne nudit, protože vše je pro mě příliš otravné a primitvní. Ty máš aspoň ty svoje mocenské hry, i když z tebe mají někteří obavy. Mě se lidi buď děsí nebo jim jsem odporný, protože nejsem jako oni. To mě nebaví, ale drogy to dokáží vymazat. Sice jen na pár hodin, ale lepší něco než nic."

„Pojď na odvykačku." řekne Mycroft tiše.

„A k čemu?"

„Protože nemíním jednou rodičům vysvětlovat, že jsi umřel na předávkování. A protože je ti sotva sedmnáct. Na opravdové znechucení světem a lidmi ti chybí dost roků a zkušeností." odpoví mu Mycroft.

„Chceš mi slibovat světlé zítřky plné přátel a zábavy?" zeptá se Sherlock pohrdavě, ale pak se zatváří sklesle. „Víš, že se to nikdy nestane."

„Budoucnost se nedá předvídat." namítne Mycroft.

„Jenže některé věci patří do říše fantazie a tohle k nim patří taky." řekne Sherlock s železnou jistotou, i když se netváří zrovna nadšeně.

„Pojď se mnou domů a na léčbu." řekne jen Mycroft klidně.

„Bože, ty s tím nedáš pokoj, že ne?" protočí Sherlock oči.

„Ne." zavrtí Mycroft hlavou. „Jsi můj bratr a já si o tebe pořád dělám starosti."

„Seš otravný." odsekne Sherlock. „Kde máš aspoň nějaké auto?"


	3. Dospělost

Mycroft Holmes sedí ve svém křesle v obýváku a čte si noviny, když se domů vrátí i jeho bratr.

„Taky tě rád vidím." prohodí Mycroft, aniž by odtrhnul oči od článku o premiérovi, když Sherlock mlčky projde kolem něj směrem do kuchyně.

„Co chceš?" zeptá se mladý muž kysele a ohlédne se.

„Jen mě zajímá, kdy mi oznámíš, že se stěhuješ." řekne Mycroft, aniž by se na Sherlocka podíval. „Ta tvoje bývalá klientka s pochybnou minulostí ti přece nabídla podnájem, ne?"

„Co kdybys mě konečně přestal sledovat?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně a stoupne si čelem k muži v křesle. „Co to bylo tentokrát? Špiclové, kamerový systém nebo už jsi snad napíchnul i ten byt?"

„Ale no tak, Sherlocku." mlaskne Mycroft nespokojeně a konečně skloní noviny a podívá se na bratra. „Nebuď paranoidní."

„Můj bratr ovládá celou britskou vládu a tajné služby a zneužívá své moci, aby mě mohl sledovat a kontrolovat. Proč bych zrovna já měl být paranoidní?" zeptá se Sherlock a sarkasmus z jeho hlasu skoro odkapává.

„Dělám si o tebe starosti. Neustále." řekne Mycroft klidně.

„Co kdyby sis dělal starosti o někoho jiného?" prohodí Sherlock a pokračuje do kuchyně.

„Takže mi neřekneš, kdy se odstěhuješ?" zeptá se Mycroft nahlas a zase se zahledí do novin.

„Ve chvíli, kdy najdu spolubydlícího, tak odsud vypadnu." odpoví mu Sherlock.

Mycroft sebou lehce trhne a překvapeně zamrká.

„Spolubydlícího?" zopakuje nevěřícně. „Ty si chceš hledat nějakého- kamaráda?"

„Nebuď naivní, Mycrofte, děláš si ostudu." ucedí Sherlock kysele. „Potřebuju jen někoho, kdo by mi pomohl s nájmem. O žádné kamarády nebo cokoliv podobného nemám zájem."

„Třeba kdyby sis našel pořádnou práci, tak bys nemusel spolubydlícího hledat." navrhne Mycroft.

„Třeba kdybys nebyl tak otravně protektivní, tak bych se nemusel stěhovat." vrátí mu Sherlock. „Tedy, ne že bych věřil tomu, že mi dáš s tím svým šmírováním pokoj, až budu bydlet na Baker Street."

„Nechceš přede mnou tajit adresu?" diví se Mycroft.

„Víš, kdo je moje domácí a nejspíš víš i rozlohu a rozměry každé místnosti a nábytku v ní, tak proč ten udivený výraz, že zmiňuji jméno ulice?" ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„Ono je to stejně jedno." prohodí Mycroft a znovu se začte do novin. „Jestli se chceš stěhovat, až si najdeš spolubydlícího, dá se předpokládat, že v tomhle domě zestárneš."

„V tomhle městě jsou stovky lidí, co shání bydlení." hádá se Sherlock.

„A ty nejsi typ, co by je dokázal přimět s tebou bydlet. Nejsi k lidem zrovna nejpřívětivější."

„Oni ke mně taky ne." odsekne Sherlock a přinese si z kuchyně jezdecký bičík, který se z neznámých důvodů válel na nejvyšší polici kredence.

„Proč asi." prohodí Mycroft, když přejede očima po bratrovi a jeho vybavení.

„Nech si své připomínky a přestaň mě sledovat. Jdu jenom do nemocnice, tak mě nech být aspoň tam."

„Jdeš do nemocnice s jezdeckým bičíkem?"

„Ne, jdu na pitevnu s jezdeckým bičíkem." opraví ho Sherlock. „Pěkný den, Mycrofte." dodá a zase odejde.


End file.
